


Little Spoons Gotta Stick Together

by jbaecob



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Discussion of Height, Discussion of Spooning, Frenemies, M/M, Silly, Teasing, There's no plot, it's basically woong and ido bickering, this was not a tag. it'll be now, very great right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: A brief (but heated) argument about spooning.Or, Gunhak has a hard time acknowledging that fact that he's the little spoon and throws a mini tantrum about it - and Youngjo, sincerely, just wants to do his assignments in peace.





	Little Spoons Gotta Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> the "it's been sitting there for so long. i'm gonna post it" kind of thing. it's nothing serious or deep or anything more than the result of a sleep deprived mind with a new otp to work with (my experience with sangcob left me with 40+ wips. that will never see the light of the day.) it's also all over the place and was written, sincerely and deeply, just because i was seeing childish!gunhak in the corner of my room during my last three sleep paralysis  
> pls enjoy if you can

“I’ll not discuss why being the little spoon doesn’t affect your integrity, Gunhak.”

“But I’m not-”

Youngjo shushes him and pinches his nose bridge with delicacy. It’s all about calculated deep intakes of breath and focus. When Gunhak shows signs of debating again, a rather stupid idea crosses Youngjo's mind.

“Hwanwoong, please come here and explain with details what you saw this morning when you entered my room to see if I was home.”

There was a faint grunt coming from the kitchen and before Hwanwoong could reach the living room, Youngjo had left the table with his half-done drawing and half and a half done analysis to nurse Gunhak’s wounded ego on the couch.

The history with Hwanwoong isn’t quite new or exceptional; Youngjo has been friends with him since the beginning of Hwanwoong’s college life, and it’s acceptable to say that he worked more as a dad than a friend for months before agreeing that Hwanwoong would not suffer the consequences of being a freshman anymore. Gunhak comes in the middle of the way, during an elective that Youngjo didn’t really want to be in, and somehow manages to squeeze his throaty voice mixed with the sense of humour of a pre-teen between Youngjo’s attentive presence and Hwanwoong’s twisted discipline.

“Why are you two acting like you’re on the second week into your honeymoon-ish surreal dating?” Hwanwoong asks, and the older is not too surprised to clearly hear a note of genuine confusion behind all the dripping teasing. Despite having entered the room stomping, the sleepy-eyed boy looks ready to either judge with everything he’s got or judge just a little bit and then help.

“Basically because he’s acting like a two week old baby, maybe. Anyway, to the testimony.”

Youngjo thinks this scene’s at least a little bit funny - even after trying to state that he’s very much not a little spoon, Gunhak has curled up to his side when he decided to temporarily forget that he was busy as fuck just to get his roommate into a completely unnecessary talk about the most trivial convo to ever exist.

Hwanwoong stands behind the couch, folding both hands in front of his body like he’d do during a presentation, “you were both naked.” Gunhak snorts like the little shit he is.

“Thanks,” Youngjo’s cheeks flare up on pure awkwardness, “That’s not what I asked you to say, though.”

“You said you wanted details?” Hwanwoong feigns outrage, “You were both naked. Hair and sheets all over the place, basically. Youngjo was hugging you, and you-” he points to Gunhak, not really caring if he wasn’t being stared at like it should be, “were being hugged. From behind. Which necessarily means you’re not a knife nor a big spoon. Case closed.”

“Now tell him it doesn’t affect his integrity.”

Before Youngjo’s eyes, Hwanwoong’s and Gunhak’s reactions are fairly different - the culprit scoffs again choicely, still hiding between Youngjo’s arms like a coward; Hwanwoong rolls his eyes but his sense of pride, that sometimes twins with the older’s, makes him do it just slightly, so he doesn’t give away the wave of shame that hits his body when he says his next words.

“I am always the little spoon and there’s no problem with it.”

“Somehow, because it’s you, it feels like it doesn’t matter at all. You have no dignity.”

Yeah, and in the middle of handling a newcomer, the Hwanwoong-Gunhak vexation had its beginning - a lot of circumstances made him forget _how_ exactly, but it’s there, and it’s living.

Youngjo gasps softly, simultaneously slapping Gunhak’s head unapologetically. For a brief moment, there’s a cacophony of noises that comes from Gunhak’s mouth, never-ending grumbling in a even deeper voice, and Hwanwoong’s foot tapping furiously on the wooden floor.

“Take it back!” he vociferates, but Gunhak now seems too busy rubbing his head on Youngjo’s chest and with his hand simultaneously. Youngjo feels torn between apologizing and asking him to apologize to Hwanwoong, but the way Gunhak mumbles secretly to the fabric of his worn out shirt grabs his attention.

“How could it be the other way when he’s so small?!” and it’s somewhat so out of tone and wrathful that Youngjo has to snort - then he looks up to Hwanwoong to reassure him, but before he can say anything, Hwanwoong groans.

“I can hear you, walloper.”

" _Everyone_ is a walloper for you!" he hisses, shifting slightly in his position just to jab a finger at Hwanwoong's general direction. Youngjo sees the glint of renewed dander dancing in his eyes, and fears that Gunhak’s spurt of dumbness makes him blind.

"I'd kindly ask you to go fuck yourself but Youngjo can take care of that just fine," Youngjo, in response, widens his eyes comically, feeling the exact moment when Gunhak choked on saliva and proceeded to cough his lungs out, "Just be honest with yourself and stop pretending you don't like it."

Hwanwoong looks like he could yank that couch with one arm and toss it out of the window - Youngjo just knows that if he was able, he would totally do it.

"You don't know me," Gunhak stated, very, very weakly. Possibly from the coughing fit, but it also falls on the genuineness of Hwanwoong’s words.  The shorter man just crossed with arms with more purpose.

"It doesn't take much to read you," he says, looking back at Youngjo as soon as he briefly but surely nods, solemn, "If I was your friend your nickname would be puppy."

The older clasps a hand on his mouth on a desperate attempt to stop the agonizing laugh bubbling inside of his chest. First, because they _are_ friends, and Gunhak has a strange habit of making sure all of his friends know that. Second, because as soon as Gunhak's lips formed a perfect "o" and a indignant gasp left his throat, he couldn't take it much longer. Third, because it was fitting and very true. "Which one of us have the size of a puppy! Huh!" and that moment Youngjo started to contemplate seriously about their mental age. Like, really seriously. Hwanwoong's eyes were glinting with mischief and if he didn't like to tease Gunhak so bad, he wouldn't even have replied to his remark.

Hwanwoong highers his voice as well, but it isn't as inflamed as Gunhak's when he says, "You'll never be the bigger person if you don't acknowledge your own preferences."

Youngjo still has what he would've called the reminiscents of a laughing fit when he looks at Gunhak's curled form against him, reluctant frown adorning his already hard expression.

"Okay you two, shut up.” Youngjo claps, his face still too hot to be normal, trying to make sense to all that ordeal, “Now, what did we gain from this… severely civilized conversation?”

Hwanwoong doesn’t look less annoyed than he was ten minutes ago, and Youngjo also knows he’d rather be in the kitchen eating something direct from the pot than wasting time with his roommate’s boyfriend, but he answers it at the same time and showing the same enthusiasm that Gunhak does. This time, there’s the beginning of a smile tugging on his lips, if you could call it that.

“I've learned that I have no dignity according to my height and the position I take during some harmless and healthy cuddles.”

“I gained a new designation. Though it’s a little clapped,” his face is still buried deep down Youngjo’s chest, who shakes his head at both his and Hwanwoongs voices. Youngjo raises an eyebrow at him, scoffing at the stubbornness. “ _Walloper_. My height is completely normal.”

At that, Youngjo heaves a sigh, “I learned that I’ll deal with Gunhak’s loud neighbours more often because dealing with both of you here has become the worst part of my week. Don’t take it personally.”

Gunhak finally lifts his head, face swollen and eyes furrowed, then points at Hwanwoong.

“See what you’ve done?”

Hwanwoong exhales, “Ha!”, deciding to stomp back to the kitchen, where he previously was before Youngjo had called him into this impromptu meeting, “If it finally made you realise we’re both on the same side, then I’m fine with it.”

Youngjo sighs again, so deeply and so tiredly that for a rare, brief moment the sudden flood and loss of oxygen makes him forget that he still has two projects going on, and they’re currently not being touched.

He nudges Gunhak with the heel of his hand, knowing it would make him more whiny than he already was, “since you made Woongie mad, I’ll be mad at you for two hours, so I can finish at least my analysis. Meanwhile, you can go and apologise to him, and then fly back to your apartment.”

“Wait- why?” he inquired, with a pout getting bigger consistently every second, “will you go there when you’re finished?”

“Little spoons gotta stick together, so only if you go now apologise to Woongie,” Youngjo fakes seriousness and holds himself back from laughing at the way Gunhak also knows, by that time, that he’s enjoying his hobby (making fun of his friends in a way that he simultaneously sounds like a playful middle aged mother - words not his, Keonhee’s).

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too!” Hwanwoong shrieks back, and Youngjo has never been so sure of something in his life than he is about Hwanwoong being perched on one of the kitchen counters and making absolute no sound only to eavesdrop their conversation.

Gunhak makes an utterly confused face, while Youngjo snickers behind a hand that instantly goes back to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You know, we never had a conversation about who's spooning who, now that this whole discussion came to exist- But you do know you can always state anything you find remarkable, right?" Youngjo says, his voice projected only to Gunhak now, hands on his hair even knowing it's a terrible mistake.

Gunhak's deep voice thunders through Youngjo's chest when he mumbles, sounding a bit more level headed, "I know."

"Do you want me to be the little spoon from now on?"

Their eyes find each other in the middle and Youngjo isn’t sure of what he’s expecting, the matter still being too random to be causing such a ruckus, when Gunhak finally detaches himself from his body and says, seeming more like a 21 year old now, “Nah.”

The way he shrugs it off with a wave of his head and a nonchalant smile _almost_ makes Youngjo ignore the way his neck, cheeks and the tips of his ears are bright red. He stops to appreciate the black strands of hair sticking up to the ceiling and how it’s the telltale sign of what he’s been doing (summoning the spirit of a three year old, hopefully against his better judgement). Youngjo thinks about combing it a bit more, and he was about to do just that, if not by the sudden shout and thud of something falling into the living room.

He doesn’t even have to look at Hwanwoong, who mimics his onomatopoeia from earlier, “Ha! I knew it!”

Youngjo feels a flurry of wind hit him as Gunhak promptly stands on his feet and sprints around the couch, very sure about it, if his hands turning into the claws of death say anything. The shriek of absolute fear that leaves Hwanwoong’s mouth makes Youngjo fall back on the couch from laughing, and for a long moment he can hear from them is their heavy stomping on the floor, as well as the yells, and the occasional bickering.

He thinks about going back to work - it stays as an idea, far away from being materialized, even after Gunhak’s plea of truce and Hwanwoong’s dramatic fall on the living room carpet.  


End file.
